


Strange conquest

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal is a warlord who's conquered Mason's land and there he finds a strange prize.





	Strange conquest

The warlord came to the palace of his foe, Mason Verger. He had conquered the realm, and now all that awaited him was the satisfying saying of the man who would not even command his own army. Cordell’s head was still in his satchel and his sword thirsted for Mason’s blood. Hannibal came to the opulent palace at night with his men and his right hand woman lady Bedelia.  
In the castle he found Margot Verger with her brother dead at her feet. “Lord,” she said and knelt with the eel in her hands.  
“I killed him for you. Please accept my surrender and be kind.”  
“I shall,” said Hannibal. “You may have your own province if you let me rule.”  
“Thank you,” said Margot. “All I need is a small castle to stay with my servants and my wife.”  
“I’m sure you have one in mind,” he said.   
“I do.”  
Bedelia snorted but let her man lead.  
“Maybe you can take the empath,” Margot said, still kneeling.  
“The empath?” he enquired, intrigued.  
“Mason used him to torture his foes and he abused him badly. His mind is badly broken, but he can still be useful.”  
“Show me where he is,” Hannibal said and Bedelia sighed. Hannibal had tried this with Randall and he had been useless. His head adorned the wall of Bedelia's bedchamber.

 

*  
In the right wing there was a chamber, which held a cage, bejeweled but still dark.  
In it was a beautiful man with blue eyes, naked and with his skin badly scarred from whips and knives. Bedelia knew that Hannibal’s covetous gaze meant he was lost.  
“I’m Hannibal,” the warlord said, and the empath nodded.  
“I’m Will,” he said.   
Margot helped Hannibal free him and he collapsed into the warlord’s strong arms.  
He was clearly undernourished; Hannibal would feed him Mason’s flesh to strengthen him. His people believed that eating your foes gave you their strength. Hannibal would eat Mason’s heart and give the brains to Margot.

*  
“Look after him while I’m gone,” Hannibal said to his aide.   
“He’s weird,” the man said.  
“If you value your life you will care for him.”  
The man nodded sadly.  
Hannibal went to say goodbye to his price.  
“Mason broke me,” Will said.   
“I will unbreak you,” Hannibal said.  
Will laughed bitterly.  
“You will see,” Hannibal said and pressed a kiss to his hand.

*  
As he returned he saw his aide dead at Will’s feet.  
“He tried to..hurt me..” Will said.  
“You had every reason to kill him. We’re having him for dinner.”  
“You are a demon,” Will said. “In very fetching human form.”  
“Perceptive. What are you?”  
“Dark elf. Mason had me in iron. I owe you my life so it belongs to you.”  
“How very wonderful. “  
“I am also carrying a piece of you in me.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“Our people procreate with kindred sprits. You gave me your heart, and so I am with child.”  
“Does your people not have sex?”  
“We do. For fun and pleasure. You haven’t been around much. Sprit bonding does happen, but flesh must meet flesh.”  
“I plan to stick around, fair one that we might know love.”  
“Good,” Will smiled, still sticky with blood.  
Hannibal kissed him, and planned to wed him as soon as he could.


End file.
